A Cold Day in Hell
by ArcticWinterSky
Summary: This is only a sample of what I would like to do. I want to get some ideas and work on it and change it.
1. Sample Chapter

Here we are again folks; however let's try it without my bitchiness over reviews this time!  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or any characters from the manga or show. Other characters are mine.**

_I'm just going to make a little line break here seeing as my tool bar won't let me._

___

****** A cold day in Hell  
><strong>_Prologue_

_"Are you sure_?" An aged voice whispered. In the dark shadows a figure appeared, lithe and sure footed. A woman's face followed, pale against the dark. Sharp green eyes darted about suspiciously before settling on the figure opposite of them. The lady's mouth set in a grim line, furrows made from long before rest above her brow. Though she appeared originally only in her mid forties, stress had aged her much in her rule as Mizukage.

_"Yes Mizukage-Sama, I and fellow anbu witnessed the breach ourselves. The samurai have burned and destroyed multiple villages as we speak. We sent Hawk and Badger to stall them as long as possible_." A young woman responded with a brisk efficiency. Her short cropped black that barely reached her chin swished forward as she bowed and kneeled before her leader.

The Mizukage cast anxious eyes to the room behind her; she wanted to hurry back as soon as possible. _Though if this new breach is anything to go by…_her eyes hardened. Whatever was happening to her country needed to be _stopped _and _now. _Perhaps she could call on that favor the blonde Sannin woman owed her… _Or not. _ A shift in movement caught her attention.

"_You are dismissed_." The younger female hesitated but then sighed, the defeated sound echoing in the small cold room. She dissolved in a mist to leave no trace behind.

The garnet haired Kage returned to her thoughts only to be interrupted once more by a piercing wail. Emerald eyes widened as she hurried to the next chamber, her soft padded feet making no sound against stone. She shoved the door open and crossed the room to the light green cradle standing solitarily in the middle of the floor. 

" _Shush…" _Akina whispered to her child. Small pale hands clutched her kimono in a fierce grip for one so small. The shrill sound died down to whimpering and then just quiet cooing that all infants make. Her lightly calloused hands brushed over her baby's own soft light pinks locks, cradling her head as Akina rocked the child to sleep.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she came to a horrid revelation. Her child would be in terrible danger. With war in her country the heir would be the target of many attacks, especially with the Kekkai Genkai she had undoubtedly inherited from her father. Her grip on the infant tightened a fraction as though to protect it from what had not occurred yet. It was settled then. Her baby would have to be sent away somewhere else faraway.

_Fire Country_ Her mind supplied. Their hidden village of the leaves would be perfect for they had the _Yondaime Hokage._ It was all perfect. No one would suspect the child to be hers because of the child taking after her father mostly. She had only inherited a light shade of hair from her mother and the breathtaking emerald eyes. 

Akina began to plot, her eyes lighting with newfound hope. After all, her child would live on._ No one would touch her daughter. No one would touch her Sakura blossom, for it would be a cold day in Hell before that happened. _


	2. Seven years later

Alright. Here's the continuation from the prologue seven years later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Naru-Kun! Stop it!"

"No Kura-Chan, I won't stop until you give it back."

"Never!"

Adults gave the two crazed children a wide berth, ushering their young ones off the play ground. Whispers of Kistune Youkai could be heard but the two paid no mind.

"Give me back my jacket Sakura-Chan! Why did you take it anyway?" The little blonde boy was sitting on Sakura's back, tickling her sides until tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I was -_giggle_ -bored! Besides-_giggle-_ why do you even like it so much-_giggle-_ anyway? Its _orange-giggle-_ Naruto!" The tiny pink haired girl explained between laughter and gasps. Naruto scowled as he tugged her pink locks sharply inciting a pained yip from his female counterpart.

"It's the only one I have _Sakura. _It's the only one that I _liked."_ .Lie. She didn't need to know that though.

Sakura gulped. He was growling at her already and she'd hardly done anything yet. Hints of red began to show in his eyes. If anything, Naruto was short tempered on a good day. On a bad day however…Lets just say that the feared Anbu had nightmares about it still. She had a feeling this was one of those days. She peered up at him over her turned head. Hints of fang showed over his slightly pulled back lips and the hands that had once been tickling her were sharp against her sides. Sakura thought quickly.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She apologized quickly. Naruto stood up, rumbling his approval for forgiveness. She stood up and walked over to him, curling against his side while tucking her head against his shoulder. His arm came to wrap possessively around her waist leading her out of the park. He was all fox on bad days but… somehow she didn't mind.


End file.
